


Caught by a Hair

by IWannaBeAWriter



Series: Alex Jones Beginners Guide to Being a Thief for Dummies [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Master Thief - Freeform, OC, Thief, sly cooper - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Alex, still quite new to the thieving work, is careful when planning out her heists. Getting choked out by Muggshot is exactly what she wanted to avoid.





	Caught by a Hair

Alex has had her eyes on his heist for weeks now. After her failed attempt to nab the gold necklace worn by Queen Bella herself, Alex's cash funds were running low. To say that losing to Sly Cooper was frustrating. It was all his fault she was making the small game by looting corner stores just to find something to eat.

Her talents were being wasted, Alex needed to find something much bigger to spend her time on. Sure she couldn't do all the cool tricks that Sly could, nor did she have a team to help her every step of the way. 

A priceless painting that was drawn up by Michelangelo that was being delivered from America to Paris. Before she could nab it, infamous crimelord Muggshot got to it first. Alex would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of him. He built himself up by killing and violence. Alex has a much different thieving style. Muggshot has underlings and crime bosses to do work for him. Sly has a team and the skills to dance around security and has the strength and speed to defend himself. Alex was much more sneaky. She had been watching Muggshot for a while, even before he got the painting, and had the tools for this heist. She needed to work fast, no doubt in her mind that the Cooper gang was looking into this case. Sly and Muggshot had quite the history.

Her own safety came first though, Muggshot would have no problem ending her if she was somehow caught. So sticking to her classic thieving was the best course of action. She studied blueprints for hours and brought out her old uniform to go in right under his nose. 

After a heist, Muggshot always lays low in Paris. He used to stick close to Messa City, until his bearing defeat by Cooper, he hasn't returned to his hometown. 

Being wanted, by a sloppy, unsuccessful job in Europe got Alex was on the no-fly list. More then anything, she hated traveling. Alex was always fast to get seasick, so the boat ride could be considered pure torture. Reaching still ground was short-lived as she had to hop onto a train to the city. 

Not willing to spend any of the leftover cash she had, sneaking onto the train was surprisingly easy. If going through the back was all it took, then she's never buying a ticket again. 

The seats were gross and sticky, and it was terribly loud as foreigners enjoyed the city sights. It felt as if it couldn't get any worse, it somehow did. A growl rang up her throat. Three strangers had entered the front half of the train cart, and the raccoon smiled at her. That getup might fool those around him, but Alex knows that ring-tail from anywhere.

Of course, the three of them had to seat right across from her, much to Sly's gang's displeasure. Sly always did like stirring the drama up.

He reached for her hand, kissing it. "Hello, Miss Ms...?"

"Luck. And you?" Alex gritted her teeth, code names, she might not like Sly, but she would never reveal him. Sly sat back, smirking. "I'm Mr. Mill, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luck. These are my friends, Mr. Albert." Bentley reluctantly waved. "And Mr. Calls." Murry waved as well but much more enthusiastically. Alex couldn't help her smile that sprang to her lips before controlling herself. She couldn't help it, Murry was contagious.

"So, what are you and your friends doing in Paris?" Alex tested. Hopefully, she could get some insight into their plans and somehow work around it. Sly was known for running his mouth.

Which he was oh-so-happy to reply, only to be cut off by his much better half. "Just sightseeing, what about you Ms. Luck?"

Ah, Bentley, always so quick on his toes, he caught on immediately. "The same." Alex spat. They weren't going to say anything helpful, she wasn't willing to talk. She had to get ready anyway.

Soon enough, the train came to a stop, thankfully. Now that she knew for sure about the status of the Cooper Gang, she needed to get ahead any way she could. Sneaking away, she got into the uniform and left to Muggshot's hideout. 

 The main reason why Muggshot hung around here was that the police refuse to do anything to stop him.  But nearby agencies had some problems with that, so front and center of the city newspaper were Inspector Fox, announcing her arrival to Paris to whip the force into shape. Carmelita and Alex had some history, a few too many close calls, burns and temporary bald spots on her back from her shock pistol. Alex is surprised to have gotten away sometimes.

Avoiding Inspector Fox was the number one priority. So not only does she have the Cooper gang and Muggshot to deal with, now Carmelita.

Great.

The thought made her wonder if this was all worth it. 

Once she got close, a guard stopped her immensely in her tracks. It's just acting, she assured herself. All she needed was to act like she owned the place, be confident, be strong, and everything will be okay. "Why aren't you at your post?" The mutt gruffed, looking her up and down, semi confused on her feminine body shape. Muggshot refuses to hire bodyguards that are women. He's been sore since Carmelita arrested him.

"I was on the east wing before I was dismissed, I'm heading to the Captain to find my new post," Alex explained, unwavering, making her voice a bit deeper.

The Mutt starred for a second, processing what excuse she just told him. "Okay." He moved aside to let her pass with no kind of resistance whatsoever. Okay? That's all it took? No kind of ID or proof that she actually worked for Muggshot other than the uniform? Muggshot needs to hire better work. Or maybe she's just that good. Yeah. That's what she's going with. She's just that good.

Muggshot's hideout was exactly like she expected it to be. Dirty, spiderwebs, and overall kind of greasy. Guess that fits a brute like Muggshot. But to give him credit, it was spacious.

Alex was still new at the thieving game. She had to learn all her tricks and skills all on her own. Practice makes perfect, and she's been caught more times then she can count.  After an off job in Mexico, she had learned to count every window, and hiding place. All entries and exits were covered with planks of wood nailed down. Alex was getting kind of nervous. 

"Hey!" A mutt snapped at her from behind, Alex stiffened but didn't show any kind of fear. Acting. It's just acting. "What are you doing? Boss called an emergency meeting." He barked.

Alex collected herself and nodded. If Muggshot and a chunk of guards were all still together in one area, then this would make her job so much easier. During his speech, she could sneak off to his office and nab the painting before anyone notices knows it's gone. "What are we doing waiting around here for? Let's go." Alex spoke, following the guard down the hall.

Muggshot, taller than the rest, barked a command to quiet the masses down.

"From this moment on." He barked, echoing off the walls, full of power. "Guard routes and stations are doubled! Any outsiders need to be killed on sight. The copper who jailed me is back in town, an-" Groans came a few of the clueless Mutts and Muggshot barred his teeth.

"If anyone has an issue with that, come forward now." He dared, flexing his arms.

Alex started blocking him out, and discreetly made her way to the back, not drawing any kind of any attention to herself. She brushed through the crowd and to the back before she could reach the door, a blaring alarm sounded.

Muggshot cursed, "Go! It's from the entrance!" Guards and fellow lowlives danced around, going for their weapons and to their post. 

This was perfect! More than perfect! Not only is everyone out of her way, but they're also distracted by this newfound issue. 

"You!" Muggshot shouted, walking towards Alex, the bumbling guards parting like the red sea as he strutted towards Alex. Okay, she's been found out. Not perfect.

Alex went cold as the huge crimelord stood over her, "Yes sir?" Just acting, just acting.

"Go guard my office." He demanded, yanking a weapon from a nearby lackey and tossing it into her arms. He stalked off toward the alarm, throwing one last glare at her. "If anybody gets into my office, I'll cut your limbs off."

Mutts around me gave me looks of pity, but I couldn't be happier. Not only did I not get found out, but I also get a free pass to his office. Running towards my 'post', the alarm got farther and farther away. I'll be in and out.

This side of the building was almost bare of life, but the door was locked. Alex wasn't surprised, she was told to guard his office, not go inside and snoop around. 

When she was first in the planning process, she was worried about the supplies she needed to take. Usually, she has a backpack on, but she couldn't take on along with her. Thankfully, she found a pocket hidden inside the jacket, enough room to carry her lockpicking items and pepper spray. Lucky for her, she's become quite an expert with lockpicking.

Making quick work of the door, the office was nothing like the rest of his base. The walls were painted a dark blue and looked nice, packed wall to wall with stolen gold, jewels, and his desk parked in the middle with the painting hanging up behind it.

"Here we go." Alex smiled, putting her tools away and admiring the painting, it was more luxurious then she thought it would be.

"It's a beauty right?" Alex's heart almost popped out her chest and turned quickly, her pepper spray in hand, only to find the one and only Sly Cooper leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed. How did he even get in here? Muggshot and Sly had some serious issues, so no way he snuck in as she did. Bentley wasn't one to let Sly jump in like this, was she a threat to them?

"What? Did you think that alarm went off by itself? And pepper spray, really?" Sly watched the poor newbie fume. It was entertaining for him to watch her get upset.

"I should have known that you had something to do with that." She grumbled. Sly smiled, moving across the room towards the painting, only for Alex to bock him off. "No, back off Sly. I need this, you stole my last case. That's not happening again." The female raccoon warned, arming herself.

Sly put a hand to his heart, pretending to be offended. "Me? Why I'm here doing what you're doing, who's to say I'm after the painting?"

Alex rolled her eyes, she wasn't stupid. "Because its the fa-

"LOOKOUT!" Sly yelled, trying to pull her out of harm's way with his cane, but he didn't make it in time. A giant, strong muscled dog came charging straight for them.

"Well, Well." Muggshot laughed, choking Alex by the neck as she squirmed. "Two raccoons for one? To bad neither of you are leaving alive." He clutched Alex even tighter, her struggles dying down as her body begged for air. 

Sly attacked with his cane, hooking it on the arm holding her prisoner. Muggshot fought him back by throwing her at him, both sliding across the room. 

Sly pushed her off him and got in a battle-ready position. Muggshot walked closer, cracking his knuckles. "I'm starting with you girly, you think I didn't mean it when I said I would detach your limbs?"

Sly guarded himself, ready for anything. Alex wasn't on her feet yet, still recovering from the steel grip that had her. Sly's gone toe to toe with Muggshot many times but never walked away without some kind of painful injuries. "Now, let's get this s-Ack!" Muggshot flew forward, face first, with Inspector Fox standing over him.

"Freeze!" She commanded, jumping over the thug and head her stun gun at the two theaves. Sly sighed thankfully at the close shave and held his cane out for Alex as she recovered.

"Are you okay?" Sly asked her, "That was quite the straggling you got." Carmelita glared, he should be more concerned with the fact he's going to jail.

"Ye-Yeah, I think so." She crocked out. Two dark blue bruises forming under her fur

"Good, cause we need to get out of here," Sly said, picking up the painting and putting it onto his back.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Carmelita growled a warning. "Now freeze!"

Sly gave a two-fingered wave, "Sorry Carm, but maybe next time? I have some stuff I need to get done tonight." He called before yanking Alex and jumping out the window.

Alex screamed the whole way down, her throat burning. Sly a caught telephone pole on the way down with his cane and slid down to the nearby building. "You can stop screaming now," Sly recommended, letting her go.

"Oh, I'm sorry I've never jumped out a four-story window!" Alex snapped, brushing herself off. 

"Well, it's not over yet, Carm is gonna be here any minute now leading a barricade of police behind her."

"Who's says I'm going with you? Get that painting off your back right now." Alex demanded.

"No way," Sly smirked. "Not till you see Bentley, Muggshot got pretty rough with you."

Alex coughed, slyly whipping the small amount of blood with her sleeve. Her throat was kinda sore. "What, you think Bentley knows more medical knowledge than me?" Bentley was insanely smart, but he wasn't a doctor, he was a scientist.

Sly raised an eyebrow, "What, and you will?"

"Yes," Alex narrowed, Sly sure he was pushing her limits tonight. "I was in training to be a nurse."

Sly took a mental note of that, all information about Alex could help him in the future. "How about if you go see Bentley, I'll give you the painting."

Well, if she just entertains Sly with this, she gets a world-famous painting, her biggest win ever, and it would be much easier for someone else to treat her neck. She doesn't exactly have proper first aid supplies and pain killers would be a gift from above. A bonus, she'll know where the Cooper hangout it. "Fine, as long as I get the painting."

Sly smiled, glad that he got his way. "Come along then." Alex trailed behind him, and the thought of just snatching the painting did come to mind, but as their last encounter proved, he's much faster than her. It would never work out. 

They crossed a few rooftops, a came to a stop at an old bar, "Here we are!" Sly said, entering through the sky roof. Alex followed him in, she stumbled a bit, not landing as graceful as he did. 

"Sl-" Bentley greeted till he saw Alex, "What! Sly! You brought her here!"

Sly gave his friend a sheepy smile, pulling the painting off and tossing his cane onto the sofa. "Yeah, she got hurt and needs her wound to get looked at."

Bentley rubbed his eyes under his glasses and pulled a first aid kit out from his desk. "I swear Sly, bringing strays in, you're almost as bad as Murry."

"That kitten wouldn't stop crying!" Murry cried out in defense. He had made an attachment to a cat in the ally and would sneak her inside at night so she wouldn't be in the rain. 

Alex glared at the turtle. "Trust me, I don't exactly want to be here."

Bentley ignored her and kept working, brushing through the fur to see the damage. "Wow! What hit you! This bruising is extensive."

"Muggshot grabbed me," Alex mumbled, thoroughly ashamed that she had been caught off guard, especially in front of the master thief himself, and have to be saved by him. 

"Well, I can give you some painkillers, your body is still in shock, your vocal cords will be suffering in a few hours when your adrenaline dies down, so I suggest not talking," Bentley explains, handing Alex a few pills. He finished wrapping her neck and Sly sat down.

"So, a deals a deal, Ms. Luck. You can take the painting."

"I will." Alex huffed, getting up and adjusting the painting to her pack.

"What! You're letting her take it?"

"See you around Alex Jones." Sly waved.

"Hopefully not Sly Cooper."


End file.
